


When the Saints Came Marching

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Necrophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi had not run fast nor far enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Saints Came Marching

Everyone is dead.

Steam and smoke rise from the church that had lead to the secret underground chambers of the Reiss Family. It drifts up into the cold night air, a signal of danger to all those who had not heeded it and so had to pay the price. They had gone in as planned, to try to retrieve Eren who was surely going to eaten; and perhaps Historia too if she was willing. There was the possibility she had switched sides, given it was her family who’d been responsible for this world, and it was Eren’s power the Reiss family wanted.

What they had not expected was for Eren to turn on them.

That had never been a possibility, it wasn’t considered, because it wasn’t possible. But when they had gotten down into those chambers, all the people who’d been down there had either been dead or half eaten. Rod Reiss was gone, Kenny nowhere to be seen, and Historia not a trace of. Had any of them been there to begin with? Had any of them gotten away? Or was the blood that splattered the crystal walls of the partially crushed underground their last testament.

Eren had not been down there or so they thought, the air turning so hot the crystal walls had started to melt, an odd shattered light blinding them before rock and stone had come crashing down. Some of them crushed by the rubble, some of them being crushed by a giant reaching hand.

Dying, dead, half living, some of them had heard the crunching of bones, the screaming, the yelling, the crying before, some not knowing if it was their own or if it was of someone else- also unbelieving-

Levi had run on instinct alone, not allowing himself to think beyond that if he does not get the fuck out from this place he will die. Not asking the what, the how or the why until the smoke and broken building is long behind him, darting through high grass, using the 3D maneuver gear to propel himself forward at any given opportunity, basing a plan when the forest comes up into his sight and he can use the trees as cover and to get away faster.

He is not the sort of person to let his comrades die in vain but he cannot allow himself to die at this moment.

They are all powerless.

Something is different, once the air had become heated and their surroundings had come crashing, a fear he’d long had and suppressed having grown up in the underground of being buried alive had come back, worse than ever within him- once you are buried, so far below there was no way you could survive that. Unless you could transform into a titan and dig your way out or dig someone else out, but considering who had done it- no, who had to have done it-

How had this come to be?

What had Rod Reiss done to Eren to make him do this?

Or what had they done to make Eren decide to do this?

Levi only turns to look back after he’s farther in the woods, flying up to look above the trees, he needs to assess the situation if he doesn’t want to die right here.

He will not survive this night.

He has a duty to fulfill.

He must survive for the time being at the expense of everyone else because unlike all the others he is the only one who can kill Eren. He will see if there’s been a misunderstanding, if his enemy isn’t actually Eren, but if it is then he must without fail, end Eren’s life.

Eren…

The shadow of a towering form is seen amongst the smoke as it billows away and the dark only becomes darker, it’d be hard to see for anyone, but Levi can’t help but think with that familiar fear arisen and the sky as bleak as the dirty caging ceiling, that now- it is like- he is back there…

Levi remembers dank and damp stone, recalling not the underground but the cells that Erwin and he had walked down into to meet this boy soldier who had turned into a titan and had massacred his own kind. That was what the report had said though some of it was merely ignorant.

Had he been deceiving them this whole time?

Levi recalls the heat and hatred in Eren’s eyes that day.

As he swore to them his only desire in this world was to kill them all, every single one of them, those titans.

It had not been a lie.

To defeat your enemy to be free.

Such a desire-

Levi had felt a kindred spirit in Eren, hungered and enraptured, he would have to prove himself to the others but to Levi- he had known for sure, they aren’t enemies. Even now, even as this occurs, Levi still can’t help but think Eren wants to kill all the titans, as does he.

But even if that is so, whose side is Eren on at this point?

Levi wants Eren to tell him all these things. He’ll have to cut him from the titan form then, and wring the info out from him. That is what he must do.

As the smoke vanishes completely, a certain eerie peace follows. It is the same as when the female titan, that girl Annie had called for her titan form to be eaten by other titans. She had faked death and escaped in her human form, using 3D maneuver gear she had blended in with the rest of them, killed as one of them, and then transformed again.

Levi grits his teeth, thinking, annoyed at his own delusion that for even a second since he’d gotten into the woods that he is safe- because just as he had hid covertly in the grass, propelling himself on the 3D maneuver gear to get here- Eren must be doing the same, having stolen gear from one of his now once again killed squad to reach him.

Eren knows Levi is the only one alive.

He is the only one Eren has left alive.

He has saved the hardest enemy for last, killing all the others to try to make it an easier task to kill him.

There is no reason to run any longer, here in these woods where he can use his gear to its maximum potential- he’s told Eren about this before, perhaps-

Eren had killed with purpose, intent, intelligence. Even in his titan form, he had waited for them knowing they would come for him eventually and killed everyone else in advance.

Eren wants to be killed by him.

Levi tells himself this over and over as he forms various plans based on the forest layout around him, his exhausted gear, and his own weariness. Everything is sore, he’s more than one bruise from his encounter with Kenny, and while he’s cooled some from flying around with the gear, his sweat still makes his shirt stick to him. Gross.

And there’s blood.

On his face too.

On his hands as well.

When and how it’d gotten there and if it’s his own…

Had it been a mistake then? To have stopped pursuing the hearse at the time he had?

If he’d kept going, what comrades would he have lost to have kept Eren?

Would he have lost them all then as he had just now?

A bright light again, striking the earth from that black sky.

The earth shakes and Levi knows Eren has transformed once again.

Levi heads down, darts from tree to tree, trying to make his movement rapid, echoing, to drown out where he is- maybe Eren won’t hear- maybe Eren won’t know- maybe Eren won’t find him. 

Levi has been able to avoid him, being a much smaller target, in these dense woods. He can hear Eren in the distance, destroying the forest to pursuit him. But when that chaos and destruction dies down, it could mean two things.

Levi does not stop to contemplate them.

Staying in motion often helped with reducing reaction time, and if Eren did not intend to kill him as a titan- being that form was all the more cumbersome, then Levi should take advantage of this new situation to the best of his ability. Not needing to cut Eren from his titan form he could just take him, faster, more efficiently. He’ll dive a blade into each of Eren’s limbs, maybe cut the legs off so he can’t run, definitely pin the arms first so he can’t bite his hands, and then while he’s bleeding, crying- on the ground Levi will take everything he can from him-

It’s on the second thought- why doesn’t he just cut Eren’s hands off?

That Levi realises his other mistake-

When fighting titans it is best to be as high in the air, above as possible.

But with humans?

With monsters?

Alike to you.

That is not always true.

Levi sees him.

Fast.

Eren has his hood up. How often Levi had made him wear it, mumbling, cursing, the reason, the excuse it was because they can’t have people knowing his face, making him out to be familiar, in case the enemy wasn’t sure what he looked like or sent others in their place. It was to protect him from prying eyes and probable attempts of assassination. It was indeed that.

But it had not only been that.

Levi knows this as his breath gets caught, strangled, and mocking in his throat, as Eren pulls back his hood. Flying below him, ahead of him on stolen 3D maneuver gear. Almost defiant is the motion and Levi’s heart lurches, thuds-

The way Eren is moving- the predator- the hunter-

More comfortably and naturally than Levi has ever seen him.

Levi realises yet another mistake.

Eren fully intends to kill him, not be killed by him.

Turning ever so slightly so Levi may glimpse the reveal of his dark soft hair (Levi’s knows well how soft it is from the court room, from-), and flashing, his predatory gaze as he brings his hand once more to his mouth. Having transformed again, his form is devoid of blood (not as it'd surely been before), and the crimson that splatters from this fierce bite has Levi swearing loudly.

That’s right, if Eren is so capable of using his shifter abilities- then it isn’t odd- like how that female titan had- for him to shift back and forth? Stealthily, comfortably- unlike before- Levi is gritting his teeth hard as he flies through the steam of Eren’s transformation, the customary roar vibrating through his entire being, shaking it, defying it.

It looks like Levi will have to cut Eren out from his titan form after all.

He readies his blades again.

Fast.

Faster than ever before.

To compensate that four members are missing and he must make up for their absence.

He must do this if he wants to take Eren alive.

To interrogate him.

Before he kills him.

Or before he is killed by him.

Disregard it, he tells himself, every bone in his body- so long as his spine, his neck and arms are still intact and he can carry a blade. If anything else breaks, to hell with it all- so long as he does not die and the cuts are deep!

The tree Levi kicks back against breaks in half, splinters fly out from underfoot and the sharp pitched sound of the air moving around him is louder than Eren’s titan’s form vicious growl as Levi initiates that plan of before. He’d drawn it out and explained it what feels like had been so long ago but had not been at all, in chalk, Eren balking at what it meant, and the rest of his squad balking at how shitty the drawing had been (before they’d all seriously listened to what Eren had to say). How unnatural it had been to Eren, humans killing, hurting each other; that he would ever be thought of as capable of killing one of his own.

This is it isn’t it?

Eren has found, has finally seen it, what Levi knew he’d caught a glimpse of and denied… or had he finally come to realise he need not care for humans- not being one himself?

Levi cuts the legs up first, causing Eren to fall forward onto his knees.

Levi swoops and whirls over and breaks another tree as he cuts up the right arm, unlike Annie, Eren does not bother to protect his nape, it is open, but Levi moves on from one arm, through the jaw, intent to destroy the other arm and has made it halfway when that giant wrist twists and Levi sees their mentality is truly alike. Eren’s hand may still move but he’s dislocated the shoulder to be able to position his hand in this manner and catch Levi off guard.

It’s only a couple seconds, but Eren’s grip folds around Levi’s bad leg and begins to crush it. Levi dives his blades into and through the fingers that’s gripped his leg, a pained grunt and pant escaping him as he falls momentarily, before the wire catches on one shoulder, and then once up in the air again, not latched to anything another moment before now soared to the back- the wires latch onto the other shoulder- Levi finally does what he’d set out to do, he draws back his blades and cuts the nape.

They shatter then, those blades.

He has a couple more but the delayed time, from having his leg pinched doesn’t enable him to bring out the newer blades fast enough, his wires are caught and he’s dragged, flung forward, dangling, before careful fingers pinch and crush the engine of his 3D maneuver gear, rendering it useless. By being swung forward he’d lost a grip on one of his sword hilts, and though he manages to equip a blade with the remaining one before Eren tears, belts and all the rest of the gear from him- it matters not. The sword is knocked from his hand and it feels like his arm will fall off as Eren grabs him by it, breaking it, Levi screaming harshly, momentarily gagging as Eren holds him in the air, slowly lowering him down to the forest floor, each second agony.

Levi can’t run, one of his legs can’t move, an arm broken and he has not a weapon now. He can’t outrun Eren who’s sure to crush him under hand or under foot, or does he prefer like some mongrel, to eat off the ground? Levi is about to curse him, yell at him, scream at him that if he’s going to eat him he better not fucking do it off the damn ground, but before he can say anything, Eren’s titan form hunches over him, oddly, towering like a cage, before leaning forward, that Levi thinks he isn’t going to be eaten after all, only smashed to death, buried into the earth as all his abandoned comrades were- their! Their comrades-

But the flesh and muscle is steaming away, melting away so all that’s left is bones, dripping blood and heat, caging him in. Eren has caged him in, but unlike Levi he does not look at him through the cracks of the bars. Instead he joins him within the cage, dripping out from the chest of his titan form, lined tendon, the outside of veined muscle are indents against his skin about the eyes, nothing unusual from when after he uses his powers. Distantly fading, but quickly. Faster than before.

He has gotten stronger and knows how to use his powers better.

He drops lightly on his feet on the grass beneath them, whatever blood that gets on him from his other form, brief before it disappears, his skin clean and unmarred as he walks the few steps to Levi, glancing at the blade Levi had dropped beyond the titan bones. If Levi could reach it, if he could get up, and if only these bones were not in the way then-

Eren stands over him, looking down on him.

“Finally I get to see you again, Corporal Levi. I was wondering if you were still alive.”

Levi looks up to him-

“Eren… what the fuck is wrong with you. Did you kill everyone… where is Rod Reiss… Historia? That entire squad was made up of your friends, I did that on purpose- for you to kill them is-”

Eren’s face is unchanging, cold but not ruthless, simply tired.

Mentally, emotionally exhausted, even though his body and vibrant skin shows he should be anything but nourished, healthy- strong.

“I have killed everyone Corporal Levi. It’s better this way. This world won’t last much longer. I wanted to fight against it but my instincts got the better of me. How horrible it is. I didn’t want to do any of this, Reiner was right, even Bertholdt, even if you don’t want to you just can’t help it.”

Levi’s anger isn’t enough to make Eren flinch anymore.

“Bullshit, what are you saying ‘you couldn’t help it’ are you really Eren? Fight you dumbass, to the last breath- stupidly, even in vain, before you give up who you really are- before you give up on becoming free- before…”

“Before what sir? You kill me? As if you have any room to talk.”

Eren leaves Levi’s line of sight, making a rib bone move aside for him so he can get through, he retrieves Levi’s sword, carrying it almost reverently, carefully. Does Eren intend to stab him through with it? Better that than being eaten by a titan. He watches, watches, watches Eren closely, waiting. Or should he not give up so quickly on duty- just as the advice he’d given, belated, he should struggle pitifully, disgustingly, and wrest that blade with his only remaining hand now that his other arm is broken, like his bad leg surely is, he should and then-

Eren sets that sword into the earth, stabbing the blade right where Levi can reach it, with his good hand if he’s so inclined. Levi mistakenly takes time to think on why, but as he does so Eren crouches down, getting on his knees. Then crawls over Levi on them, bracing his hands about Levi’s head before holding it between those hands, his palms warm and touch gentle. Eren brings his face close to Levi’s, his mouth hovering over his mouth as Levi feels Eren’s thighs straddle his hips. His legs alongside his. Touching.

“Are you sure I could have helped it sir? Like you couldn’t help all those things you did to me while I was sleeping? Like how you would come in and touch me, and kiss me, once you thought I was asleep. It was painful, Corporal Levi, you would even bite my neck, but never once did you enter me, how could you do that? Don’t you know how sensitive my neck is?”

Eren’s hands move down to Levi’s neck, he kisses at Levi’s chin, his throat. Levi should just grab Eren by his hair now and cut his throat, but even what remaining mobile limbs he has won’t move, they won’t move, not for that, not while Eren has him pinned beneath his body, his scent invading every sense. If Levi does move he’ll still grab Eren by the hair but it wouldn’t be a steel blade he’d drive into him.

Levi feels Eren untie his cravat, unbuttoning his shirt, the tips of his fingers skimming over his chest.

“I didn’t understand. If you would go that far why you didn’t just go all the way. If I had revealed to you that I knew what you were doing, would you have fucked me like I wanted?”

A dream, a disgusting dream, dirty and foul, ones he would always have about Eren, all of this surely, all of this must be. Otherwise how else could Eren say these things?

Eren stays his fingers, drawing them in circles over where his heart is pounding rapidly, painfully, as his erection Eren is seated against is. Eren leans to kiss that spot on his chest too, his lips staying there so Levi can feel each word as he says them, his curving body hungry. 

Not at all as Levi knows Eren’s body to be- limp in slumber, sluggishly responsive in feigned sleep. He would chain Eren up for the night before returning to his quarters, waiting hours, hoping that be enough time for when unable to sleep himself- he would return back down there to look on Eren’s face, his body curled, cold underneath the many blankets Levi had provided. It started like that, just looking. Then it turned to wanting, and sometimes he would touch Eren’s hair, his neck, his cheek. 

Then his mouth. Soon he stole kisses, telling himself enough is enough. A couple times he refrained from going back down again, satisfied with an undershirt or garment he’d taken. But it never lasted long, not when he knew what Eren’s skin felt like. He asked from Hanji, sleeping draughts, not for him but to help with Eren’s bad dreams- that Eren did have on occasion, that Levi might see Eren wake from- his eyes wild and his skin slick with sweat. Levi had wanted to comfort him on those nights, not with cool words and formal distance. As Eren looked embarrassed and forlorn from where he sat on his bed. Levi had wanted to draw him into his arms and pin him to that mattress or his own. He’d imagined carrying Eren, trembling and compliant up from the dungeon into his room where Eren wouldn’t get any night’s sleep either.

It’s only those nights Eren dutifully, obediently drank the concoction Hanji put together, did Levi come back down to not only look and steal a few touches but crawl in Eren’s bed to lay aside him. Greedily pulling Eren’s body against his, warming up his cold skin with his hands, almost feverish now that they could touch him. He would stroke his cock, before touching Eren’s hips, his stomach, then stroking Eren’s cock as well, wondering with how hot his skin became if Eren would be hot like that inside too. He’d press his mouth, biting, liking and sucking at the back of Eren’s neck, a nose in his hair, inhaling his scent as he rutted against him, pushing the underside of his hard dick to the small of Eren’s back. He wants to fuck him, take him, wake him- wants to see his hands, his long fingers clenching against the bedding, wants to hear every cry and moan, every sound Eren could make as he enters him and comes inside him.

But Levi never went that far, not even while Eren slept, and should he cum, accidentally on Eren’s skin he would always clean it up, so Eren wouldn’t know. The bite marks and bruises he’d left quick to heal because of Eren’s powers- Eren would never know.

Levi hadn’t known Eren had knew, Eren had been awake-

“Were you awake all those times?”

“I was, did you really think that medicine was effective for me? I used to take medicine all the time as a kid, my father was a doctor. Whatever Hanji gave me wasn’t strong enough. Besides my titan power is good against that sort of thing as well.”

Levi feels Eren unbutton the rest of his shirt, then he unbuttons his trousers, untucking that shirt- and then seating himself hard against Levi’s straining erection, he sits up and undoes the tie of the mantle. As it falls over Levi’s knees, ankles, Eren unstraps some of the 3D maneuver gear belts so he may reach back to pull his shirt off, tossing it from him, he grabs at the arm he hasn’t broke, taking Levi’s wrist and pressing his hand over Eren’s beating heart, calmer than his own. Eren sliding Levi's touch to his belly, a sigh escaping him before he bites at his bottom lip.

“It’s too bad you’re not a titan shifter as well Corporal Levi, then your arm would have healed already and you could have touched me with both your hands.”

Or maybe if you hadn’t broken my arm-

Is what he could have replied but Levi withholds this comment, watching Eren guide his fingers lower, into his trousers he’s unbuttoned. Having Levi curl his fingers around his hardened cock, whimpering as Levi presses his thumb over the tip.

Levi pumps and strokes him, watching the muscles of his stomach flex and unflex, as he moves his hips. Levi’s own erect cock strains through the couple layers of fabric between them wedged against the cheeks of Eren’s ass.

Levi fights back his own moan on hearing Eren moan, breathy and high. Both his hands clasped over Levi’s hand as he humps himself hard into Levi’s clenching fist. The tip slick with precum, Eren draws his hands and Levi’s off of him. Standing up momentarily to step away and take Levi’s sword to cut the rest of the belts of the 3D maneuver gear from him so he may remove his trousers and slide off his boots. He returns the sword to where it was, before reaching up where some of his titan’s flesh is still oozing from the bones, still moist with blood that hasn’t gone away yet, he coats his fingers in it. Before sitting back down to straddle Levi again, completely naked, he leans forward, perk nipples rubbing against Levi’s, his dick pushed against Levi’s abs as he reaches down with that blood slick hand to fondle his asshole, moistening it. Levi stares at Eren’s mouth all the while, close again to his.

Eren pulls back again, with one stained hand and another untainted he starts to move Levi’s trousers down, the briefs, pushing them this way and that to free Levi’s dick to the air he sits back high so when Levi lowers his gaze, moving it over Eren’s hair, his shoulders and chest, his thighs and slowly bending knees, that not only can he feel Eren grip the base of his cock, but also see the tip disappear as Eren slowly guides it to enter into him.

Levi has to prevent himself from slamming his head back against the ground as he feels himself halfway inside Eren, it’s hotter than he imagined, moist and soft, tight all around him as Eren brings Levi inside him fully. Eren's toes curling into the grass and dirt, his gasps painful as he starts to bring Levi out of him, then inside him, out and in, over and over, each moment Levi isn’t inside him absolute torture more so than his throbbing leg, and numb arm. That pain wracks through almost intensely as the pleasure he feels once Eren is tight all around his cock again, having let him inside momentarily only to take it away as much as he gives it away to him. The faster Eren fucks himself against Levi the louder his cries become. Eren's body stretches and strains itself over him, until Eren is leaning against him, each heaving breath felt, sweat mingling. Levi can almost taste Eren’s lips with how close they are to his, memory alone making his dick harder inside Eren. Eren has a hand wedged between their chests, touching once more where his heart beats, the other he’s using to occasionally stroke himself, or bring back to try to spread his ass cheeks wider, so when Levi enters him again he can enter deeper. Even after being such a bad boy, Eren is trying to be a good boy, a good boy to him- when Levi tries to kiss him, Eren moves his face. Levi kisses his cheek instead, exasperated he bites at Eren’s ear, then his neck. He wants to kiss Eren, he wants to cum inside him, he wants to be inside Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren-

He doesn’t realise he’s saying Eren’s name aloud, pleading with him to let him go a little deeper, how one kiss will do, just a little one, a short one, he promises he won’t try to kiss Eren again until Eren wants him to, but he needs to kiss Eren now, Eren, Eren, Eren- Levi doesn’t think he’ll be able to cum until Eren kisses him. He’s swearing about his bad leg, his broken arm, his fatigue and old body that’s preventing him from forcing his way in and staying there, preventing him from fucking Eren the way he’d like to. He’d been lying, he wants to kiss Eren more than once, wants to suck on that bottom lip Eren’s been biting at, wants to feel Eren’s gasps and moans against his tongue, wants to feel his teeth-

Eren is shaking his head, telling him later, a liar too, with his ears so red. Levi bites at his ear again kissing it as he moans, biting and kissing, sucking at the side of Eren’s neck. He wants to kiss and bite, suck as well- the back of it like he used to do. He wants to be the one pushing Eren into the ground as they fuck but he can’t and Eren won’t let him. He won’t get his kiss. He looks between their bodies, in those moments Eren brings himself up, Levi out of him, gritting his teeth when he sees himself enter Eren, again, again, again-

Eren seems like he won’t tire while Levi is on the verge of a blackout, Eren just wants to keep going, wants more, wants Levi, wants-

“Corporal Levi I want to eat it. I want to eat it so badly. Can I have it? Will you give it to me? I will let you kiss me if you let me eat it? Please, please Corporal Levi, Levi-”

Eren has stopped fucking himself on him, has instead allowed him inside and is keeping him there, molten and tight all around him to the very rim. Levi is panting, a groan retched and delirious drawn out from him as Eren kisses his hair, his brow, his cheek, but not his lips, his fingers tracing circles over his heart. What is it that Eren wants? Levi will give it to him, Levi will give him anything right now, Levi wants to give him everything, Levi wants to give it to him-

“What the fuck is it Eren? What is it you wanna eat? If you want it just take it.”

Eren’s lips are at his ear now, he feels their pout, hears the whine.

“It doesn’t work that way sir. You have to _give it to me_ I can’t just take it. Can I really have it? Will you really give it to me? I want to be one with you forever. Do you want that too? I want you inside me forever, please-”

Eren yelps as Levi drags his hand into Eren’s hair, and yanks Eren’s head down so his mouth is against his. Levi kisses him harshly, greedily as he’d wanted to, making every lip swollen as he lifts his hips, getting just (it feels) a little deeper inside Eren before he cums inside him. Eren whimpering against his mouth, as Levi kisses him again, again, again-

He only stops kissing his lips once he tastes, salty and hot, Eren’s tears- he kisses those away, licks at them- steals another kiss from Eren’s parted mouth as Eren breathes back a sob. Levi cups the side of his face, a thumb stroking his cheek, wiping a tear away as Eren blinks the rest back and looks at him.

Eren’s fingers are still resting against his chest, his heart.

“I want to be inside you forever too Eren. Take it, you greedy brat. Or do you really need to hear me say it?”

Eren touches at the hand on his face, holding it there, the fingers of his other hand stilled.

“I do sir, I do need to hear it or it won’t work.”

Levi closes his eyes momentarily before taking a breath, inhaling Eren’s scent, looking at him and seeing him even through the veil of this pitch black night.

He draws his hand from Eren’s face to fold it over momentarily at the hand at his heart.

Eren looks upon him intensely, anticipating, waiting-

“Very well then. If this is how it’s gotta be. I offer up my heart to you. Eren.”

The smile Levi sees then is one he has never seen before, it is one Levi imagines he would have seen should Eren make it outside these walls to see the world that lays beyond them.

But Eren’s eyes are just as he remembered, from that time they had first met face to face in the dungeon-

Beautiful.

Levi had been faster, he had gotten his sword in hand, ready to cut Eren’s nape and would have carried out his duty as he had set out to do if it had not been for the fact- that he had offered his heart up to Eren and it being Eren’s now- Eren’s voice binds him, calling for him to stop, calling his name. Levi lets go of the blade, arm limp. Eren takes the sword up into both his hands, rising his body a little, stabbing it through Levi’s chest he starts to cut out the heart with Levi still inside him. Eren slides Levi’s cock out from him, it making a wet noise, not as loud as the noises that can be heard as he pushes, twists, turns the blade in deeper. Levi grunts in pain, voice strangled. Eren leans forward once more to bring his mouth close to Levi’s as blood spills over both their chests, their bodies, spilling onto the ground. Dark and hot is the blood, the scent makes Eren dizzy.

Levi closes his eyes as Eren closes his own to kiss him.

When Eren draws back, eyes fluttering open-

He finishes cutting out Levi’s heart, tossing aside the sword as he comes to grip the freed organ in both of his hands, overjoyed, exalted and victorious- it beats a few moments longer in his grip, a phantom.

Biting down into the chewy meat, the blood splatters over both of them. Eren eats ravenously, heartily, messily (with some guilt) and happily. When he’s eaten half of it, rigor mortis has near set in and made Levi’s cock stiff again. Eren brings it back inside him and fucks himself on it, cooled semen coating it, dripping out from his anus and sticking about the crack of his ass cheeks as he finishes eating the rest of Corporal Levi’s heart. 

When he is done eating he bends over to kiss Levi’s mouth with his blood stained lips, cumming over the Corporal’s stomach as he does so, his own belly full and contented, he touches at it pleased before licking his hands clean.

Corporal Levi’s heart is Eren's.


End file.
